


The Appointment

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But anyways enough of my bitterness because today is a very special day today!!, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH!!:D HERE'S YOUR FIRST GIFT!!, I felt so tempted to drop y'all's names, IT'S MY BEST FRIEND HANNAH'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!!:D, The artist and their friend may have decided to be patient and kind with y'all undeserving asses, To the two racist shitheads that had enough gall to come on an incredibly talented artist's, Y'all sorry asses know who u are, art post featuring a darkskinned G/n both y'all can go to hell, but not my negro ass especially since y'all had, making Canary a damn white girl as if that's the same fuckin thing, the fuckin nerve to equate giving G/n dark skin with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Hm, this day was really turning around for the better.





	The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyblackhottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyblackhottie/gifts).



> Lmao like that broad really logged into her account and tweeted that shit... Lol I'm glad Amara told her to shut her mouth and blocked her. Ol girl really thought she was sayin somethin. And the fact that the bitch was a litebrite... Cuz listen, when it comes down to Amara and other darkskinned black women artists, in general I'm gonna be taking critique from darkskinned black women the most seriously. But anyways, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC, HANNAH!!:D

The longer she laid here in Killua’s arms, the stronger that familiar drowsiness she only felt after sex gripped her. She felt his lips gently brush her forehead. She needed to get up. If she didn’t, “resting her eyes” would soon turn into a full blown nap and she couldn’t afford to sleep past Killua’s dentist appointment. She had chosen the wrong time of day to give into him, previously feeling that rebounding from their encounter would be easy. Perhaps, she’d been too hasty, though because the blissful aftereffects of their sexual embrace were strong.

           

 

Pushing the sheets off her nude body and sitting up took a lot of energy out of her.

           

 

“Normally, you sleep for a good three hours after sex like that,” Killua smirked, keeping his head propped up with the help of his elbow and palm.

           

 

“Well, not today,” Canary said, giving him a smirk of her own. “We wouldn’t want to miss your dentist appointment, now would we?”

           

 

Canary laughed at the baffled look on his face. “If you thought good sex was all it took to make me forget, you truly underestimated me, Killua.”

           

 

The pouting assassin watched the giggling beauty travel toward their bathroom, an annoyed growl in his throat. Dammit, he really thought coaxing her into sex would make his appointment slip her mind. She had been playing him for a fool the entire time.

           

 

They had been standing in the shower together for a couple of minutes, their backs to each other. While Killua pouted childishly at the fogged up, water spattered glass pane of the shower entrance, his arms crossed, a smiling Canary scrubbed away at her body.

           

 

“I don’t see the point in going,” Killua finally said.

           

 

Canary’s smile widened. “I know. You said that the day I scheduled your appointment.”

           

 

“Well, I was right then and I’m right now,” Killua replied stubbornly.

           

 

Canary grinned over her shoulder at him. “Your sweet tooth and I will have to strongly disagree with you.”

           

 

“I’ve gotten better!”

           

 

“Only minimally.”

           

 

“Progress is progress.”

           

 

Canary giggled, shaking her head. “When’s the last time you went to the dentist, Killua?”

           

 

A past image of his 10-year-old self sitting in the chair of a dentist’s office briefly flashed in his mind. “Does it matter?”

           

 

“Yes,” Canary said simply.

           

 

“When the dentist tells me how healthy my teeth are, you owe me a box of chocorobots,” Killua declared haughtily.

           

 

Canary laughed, raising an eyebrow. “And if he doesn’t?”

           

 

“You shouldn’t worry about things that obviously won’t come to pass.”

           

 

Canary let out another amused laugh, rolling her eyes at how sure he was. She suddenly got the surprising urge to tease him a bit. Maneuvering around the taller man, she was now standing in front of Killua, smiling up at him, despite him stubbornly refusing to look down at her. She grabbed his wrists before quickly guiding his hands on top of her breasts, smiling mischievously when Killua groped them by accident in the midst of his shock at her sudden action.

           

 

Killua glared down at the beautiful woman, although he was in no hurry to take his hands off her wonderful breasts. Her delicate hands fell from his wrists, now sliding up and down his bare chest at an agonizingly slow speed. Her hand suddenly found its way at the back of his neck, Canary bringing his face down until their lips met. He didn’t like how quickly she pulled away. Grabbing hold of her pretty face, he made their lips meet again, doing so in his typical roughness.

           

 

He had turned the tables on her, not that she minded, letting him push her against the glass. She breathed the humid shower air in again, enjoying his lips against her neck.

           

 

“You did that on purpose,” Killua panted against her collarbone.

           

 

“Maybe,” Canary giggled.

           

 

Killua smirked against her moist skin, biting down.

           

 

Canary couldn’t help feeling disappointed at the sound of the alarm in her phone going off.

           

 

Killua paused from suckling on her neck. “What the hell is that?”

           

 

“The alarm I set before we both got in the shower. Come on. Your appointment’s in twenty minutes.”

           

 

Killua groaned. He rubbed at her thigh, hoping to get just a few more minutes in of fun. “Come on, just a couple of more minutes.”

           

 

Canary reached behind her for the knob. “As tempting as that sounds—” She pushed open the entrance. “—it’ll have to wait until after your appointment.” She smiled laughingly at the groan he let out.

           

 

Canary turned the page of her book. She and Killua had been back home from his appointment for around an hour now. He hadn’t said a word since then, instead lying with his back to her while no doubt pouting at the wall.

           

 

“So, do I get anything from you now that we know your teeth turned out to be the furthest thing from healthy?” Canary teased with a playful smile, flipping to the next page.

           

 

“Shut up,” Killua mumbled.

           

 

Canary laughed, placing a bookmark between the pages of her book before closing it and setting it aside. She crawled toward the sulking assassin, turning him over onto his back before straddling him. “Don’t be such a sore loser.”

           

 

“Hmph.” Killua turned his face away from her.

           

 

Canary rolled her eyes. “Just a couple of more hours and you’ll have the feeling back in your mouth.” Canary smirked. “In the meantime, why don’t we check to see if you still have feeling in other parts of your body?”

           

 

Killua turned his head back toward her slightly when she lowered her head down toward his neck, pecking at a spot.

           

 

“Did you feel that?” she whispered in his ear.

           

 

He stared at her book resting not too far from where they were. “Yeah.”

           

 

Canary bit down this time, sucking good and hard. That got a slight physical reaction from him, the woman feeling him move from beneath her. She drew back from his neck, smirking at the hickey she’d left behind. “Did you feel that?”

           

 

Damn, she was really good at sucking him into her little game. He stared up at her, his hand now on her hip. “Hm, maybe a little.”

           

 

Her palm slid down his body until it came to rest on his crotch. She licked her lips. “Do you have any feeling right here?”

           

 

Killua smirked. “Put your hand down my pants and then ask me again.”


End file.
